Kamen rider new member
by Aria Guardian
Summary: Sento and aria talked about what they thought of kamen rider zi-o as tokiwa join in on the conversation. What do u think the conversation is? Read to find out


**Hello everyone my name is aria guardian but anyways this is my first fanfiction but disclaimer I don't own kamen rider except to there right full owner and I don't own any of the kamen rider character only my own oc. Anyways enjoy this story.**

"Hey guys I just recently met the new kamen rider yesterday and um well I feel pretty sad about his horrible future." Aria said as everyone frown at her statement.

Sento Kiryu also known as kamen rider build stepped up holding something odd. "So basically after me and banjo created a new world and I woke up with,this." He hold out a device much liked zi-o watch that he used to henshin but have build face on it instead. "Was a power boost or a well...for zi-o to use our power from the past." Sento said.

" I guess so I mean I seen his henshin for the first time and after episode one I actually felt bad because he was literally showcase as a evil oma, alas I pretty sure his life might get worse or for good...I think it was literally messed up too...unfortunately." Aria explained.

Sento had a sad face as he felt very bad for kamen rider zi-o, after he was told that he was a evil overlord king in 50 years. "Well I just felt bad but since this is a alternate universe that you created aria, doesn't that mean he'll be a prince of the zi-o kingdom after his cycle and the end of the Heisei era is over?" Sento said.

Aria thought for a few second then nodded. "Pretty much but uhh his kingdom won't be fully develop until like in the middle of the series so yep we got to wait for that long." Aria explained as Sento understood.

"I see but um why am I the only one here?" Sento question.

"Well it's because your the only one besides banjo who met zi-o aka sougo, then again I could just bring him here and everything will make it even fun here." Aria explained until she made a portal as zi-o came out of it confused.

"Uhh where am I?" tokiwa said confused.

"welcome tokiwa sougo kamen rider zi-o." Aria said as tokiwa jumped in surprised.

"Who are and Sento? Where are we?" tokiwa question.

"Ahh tokiwa it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Aria Guardian but you can call me aria alright." Aria said as tokiwa nodded.

"it's nice to meet you too aria but uhh how am I here?"tokiwa question.

"Your just in a realm called the fourth dimension barrier aka reality realm." Sento explained a bit.

Tokiwa nodded then asked. "wouldn't my friends know about this?" tokiwa question.

"Nope I froze time just to bring you here and by time you returned to your timeline time will resume and no you won't lose your memory, that defeat my purpose of playing with you."Aria explained.

"Oh oka...Wait. You can freeze time?!" tokiwa exclaim in surprised.

"Yep but I guess we have all the fun here already with is just you know talking with each other but don't worry your pretty little future kay?"aria said as he was confused.

Sento then notice and explained to him. "You see what she meant is she just want you to have a little experience as the prince of the Zi-o kingdom." Sento explained to tokiwa.

"so let me get this straight after I finished my adventure I become a prince by her standard as a prince in the kamen rider community? Did I get that right?" Tokiwa said with a still confused face.

"Exactly and regardless of anything actually watch your life plays out for the future as she love to mess up the fourth wall."Sento said smiling.

"Exactly how Sento explained but this is the end of our meeting so I hope to see someday in the future."Aria said as she transported tokiwa back home.

Meanwhile with tokiwa…

Tokiwa blinked as to figure out what he was doing until tsukuyomi and geiz look at him in confusion.

"Hey Zi-o are you okay we just notice that you disappeared from time for a few second." geiz said kinda worried.

Tokiwa looked at his two friends. "Well I just met Sento and a girl name aria and they told me about the known multiverse...I think but they also say that I'll become a prince as well…"tokiwa then explained the rest of the stories that transpire while he was taken from time.

"Okay to be fair I did research and it said here that 'Aria Guardian is known to be a young girl who love to travel but where to is unknown but rumor said that she and the past legendary rider from Build to Den-o were part of said travel to the rumor place called the multiverse' and it also said that she vanished with the said legendary riders." Tsukuyomi explained while tokiwa thought on the word multiverse then something click.

"Guys I think she and the past legendary rider are actually traveling the multiverse because they told me so." tokiwa said until suddenly aria appeared out of nowhere.

"Congrats buddy but I think this is the end of this said story so bye everyone!" aria said as she looked at the fourth wall.

"Uhh bye everyone?"tokiwa said unsure what's so ever along with his two friends as they waved goodbye.

The End


End file.
